The present disclosure relates to a conductor equipped with a terminal fitting.
JP H8-306417A discloses a technique for connecting battery terminals using a braided wire. The braided wire has good flexibility, and is thus useful when the distance between connecting points that need to be connected is short. According to JP H8-306417A, a metal terminal plate is attached to an end of the braided wire, and the metal terminal plate is connected to a battery post. In recent years, there is an increasing demand for terminal fittings equipped with a barrel portion in place of a terminal plate.